Phobia Frenzy
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: We pit Sonic, Tails, Espio, and Blaze up against their biggest fear and see what happens. Rated T for minor swearing. I'm not good with ratings. Note: this story is written for Moonstar9's competiton.


"Hello everyone, I am your host, Sammy, for today's, Let's torture the Sonic Characters. This is a game in which we put each Sonic character against their biggest fear. We've done some research about each of the characters, and found what their biggest phobia is. So let's bring them in. Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Espio, welcome to the fear room. We looked up each of your phobias and plan to make you suffer through them, as your friends watch. So, take a seat, all doors are locked, and thanks to Light, a friend of mine's father, all your powers are negated. That also means things that just come with being the animal you are...Espio... Well anyways, we have a great show for you, so stay tuned." Sammy introduced with an evil smile on her face.

Espio and Sonic immediately picked up on what that meant, and they started banging on the windows and doors trying to find a way out. "Please, someone, these people are crazy. They are gonna kill me, I don't wanna die. I'm the protagonist of the series, this is not fair." Sonic yelled as he banged on all the doors and windows.

Espio on the other hand had stopped banging on all the doors, and was looking around. He was only now starting to realize how small the studio was, and he wasn't happy about its size. "U-Uh, by any chance, can I-I go outside and take a breather." The chameleon stuttered.

Blaze snickered a bit as she saw the hedgehog and the chameleon freaking out. She so far was keeping her cool, because that was the only way to get through the show.

Tails on the other hand seemed fully confident, that was because he knew that most people didn't know his biggest fear. He had only rarely mentioned what he was afraid of, and it would take quite a bit of research to find out what it was.

"Okay," Sammy announced, causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "We have decided the order that you will be going in, and we have decided that Blaze will be first."

Blaze shuddered a bit as a small bat walked over to her with a blindfold. "Excuse me ma'am, this is for you, so that you don't see where we're going. All your friends will be there to either support you, or insult you, but you won't see them or hear them. Unfortunately you also need to put on this bracelet. That's all for now, I will give you more instructions when we get there." The bat explained.

Blaze, for some reason listened to all the young bat's instructions, and put on the bracelet and the blindfold. Once all the items were securely on, the small bat lifted her into the air, causing Blaze to fidget a little, and then carried her off to wear she was going.

"Okay, you may take off the blindfold. As you can see, you are at the top of an extra high streetlight with no way of getting down. Unfortunately, you were dumb enough to put on the bracelet, so your powers are useless-" With that, Blaze let out a high pitched scream, and started jumping around, trying to escape her high seclusion.

"Get me off of here. You people are crazy!" Blaze screamed, trying to make herself as thin as possible so that she wouldn't fall off. "Guys, this isn't funny. C'mon someone, help me. Silver, Cream, someone who can fly, get me off of here!" Blaze continued to rant, only for no one to reply.

Blaze felt hurt, she was alone, on top of an extremely high place, tears started to run down her face. "Sol, save me," she whispered, trying to keep her strength.

"Blaze, be careful, you seem to start losing your balance!" the bat cried through the loud speaker. Blaze ignored her though, and once again was jumping up and down and crying.

The purple cat didn't realize where she was jumping, until she jumped off the edge of the light. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh I'm gonna die!" Blaze screeched at the top of her lungs.

The small bat swooped around in the air, and caught Blaze's arm. "Don't worry, you're done now. We don't want you to die, just be humiliated and petrified." The young girl explained.

Blaze nodded, and stared at the ground, repeatedly struggling, as if trying to escape, but to where?

Once Blaze was back in the room she hugged the ground. "How much I missed the ground. I never, ever want to leave you again, for as long as I live." The cat then started kissing the floor repeatedly, as if someone more regal than her had just walked by.

Sammy couldn't help but let out a small snicker, which got her a glare from Sonic and Tails. Blaze was still hugging and kissing the floor as if she were married, and Espio was trying to cope with the somewhat small area the group was located in.

Sammy stopped her snickering then looked back at the piece of paper in her hand. "Well next is Tails." Sammy announced.

Both Sonic and Tails looked horrified. Sonic quickly grabbed his younger brother, and gave him a hug. "Be strong," he whispered into the young kitsune's ear. With that a yellow hedgehog walked in.

"This is Light, the person who stopped the use of your powers," Sammy announced. "Light will be taking Tails with him for Tails phobias." Sammy explained.

Light then grabbed Tails wrist and walked him to a different room in the building.

Tails was shaking wildly, light sounded extremely close to the name of his fear. Tails suffered from astraphobia, a fear of something you will see later, and another fear known as phasmophobia.

Light and Tails then entered a dark room, and he was immediately locked in. "Well Tails, you have your ability to fly back, but this isn't that big of a room." Light informed. That's when a few ghosts came out, and Tails was mortified. The fox started screaming, and trying to hide. "I have phasmophobia you know," the fox shrieked.

A stream of light passed Tails, only missing him by an inch. Tails let out a shriek that could have been mistaken as a scream from Cream. The young fox started to run around frantically, trying to find a way to escape his impending doom. "I'm going to die! Oh my Chaos I'm going to die!" he cried. Another crack of lightning just nearly missed him, and this time Tails could see the source.

"Light are you trying to kill me!" he pleaded. "And anyway, what idiot gives someone the power of lightning!" Tails cried, ducking his head. Another whip of lightning nearly hit him, "Chaos get me out of here! Help me!"

Tails continued running around, dodging ghosts and bolts of lightning from Light. "I really wish you'd drop dead or something. It would be a huge help to the world," Tails threatened. "Why don't you fly then, give me an actual challenge." Light mocked.

Tails took his challenge stupidly, and flew up. Light smirked and turned himself into lightning, he then shot himself directly at Tails. The fox was so shocked and scared that he fainted before Light could hit him. Light then turned back into his human concentrate, bounced off the wall, and landed by Tails, picking up the young fox. "Chaos, for all the things I do for this girl, I better get paid well." He then walked with Tails cradled in his arms back to the room. He dropped Tails into Sonic's arms, shot Sammy a short salute and walked out. Sonic glared behind the hedgehog, but knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Sammy walked over to the fox and checked his pulse. "Don't worry, he's only unconscious. He fainted from shock," Sammy explained. Sonic glared at her, "You're watching all of this aren't you," he hissed. Sammy smiled, nodded, then skipped back to her seat. "Well Sonic, it looks like you're next." Sammy called out.

Sonic looked around at his friends, Blaze was hugging the ground, Tails was unconscious, and Espio was in a corner rocking back and forth. "What's his problem," Sonic asked pointing towards Espio, "He hasn't gone yet." Sammy smiled, "Focus on yourself, it's time for you to sink or swim."

With that another hedgehog walked in. This one was black with black, pink, and red hair. Her eyes were a bright yellow, as if they were colored in by yellow markers. "This is Terra, she will be with you for your fears." Terra scoffed, then grabbed Sonic by the ear, and proceeded to drag the squirming hedgehog out of the room.

Terra ended up dragging Sonic to a beach nearby, then using her powers she started walking on the water, still dragging a freaking out Sonic behind her. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

Terra smirked, "Well, if you are already freaking out, then you will die once we get to the actual part." By the time she had finished saying that she had thrown Sonic at one of the buoys. Sonic quickly grabbed it and held onto it as if his life depended on it, which, in his case, it probably did.

Terra walked over to the side, a malicious smile on her face. "Well, well, look who I've got here, Sonic the hedgehog, the hero of Mobius." With that she swung her arms down and up, the water following to create a wave. Sonic screeched and tried to climb up to the top of the buoy. Terra laughed and increased the height of the waves.

Sonic screamed even louder. "Dear Chaos, I am so sorry. If you let me live you can take away my chaos powers and my speed. You can even make Tails, Shadow, or Knuckles the head of SEGA. Don't chose Shadow though, he's too emo and depressed. In fact, if I live, I will even except Amy's date offers, or even marry her. Just let me off of this stupid thing."

Terra laughed even louder, she then surrounded Sonic by waves that only crashed onto the buoy, causing it to rock back and forth. Sonic screeched.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell people about my family, and remember them better, and care for them. I'll tell them that I do actually care about them, and that they are important to me. I'll try to settle the differences between both my lil brothers. And I'll act like an older brother to my REAL little brother. Just please let me live. I love life and my part in it." Sonic continued his rant of a prayer.

Terra laughed and sent one last wave at the blue hedgehog, knocking him off the buoy and into the ocean. The Hero of Mobius's screams became muffled as the waves crashed over him. Terra sniggered as she then played around with Sonic in the water.

She created waves that left Sonic ten feet above the sea, and made mini whirlpools to suck him in. Sonic tirelessly fought back. "I'm...gonna...make...it," he gasped while fighting the waves. Terra then knew it was time to end this and sent the blue hedgehog into the ocean. Sonic screeched, then hit the water. Terra nodded down towards him, a look of satisfaction on her face.

Terra grabbed the now convulsing hedgehog, who was just floating above the water. Once again, using her powers, she walked back to shore, Sonic in grasp. She walked slowly back to the little studio everyone was in, and literally threw Sonic into the small room.

Once Sonic was in the room, he was wrapped with a towel, to stop the shivering. He thanked Sammy with a nod, but the bewildered look in his eyes never left. "Kill me," he muttered, as he continued his shivering.

Sammy then looked to the last person to take part in the little twisted game of the day. Espio was still teetering on the line of sanity. It was time to push him off, and let him see life from the insane side.

"Espio," Sammy cooed. "It's time for you to leave here. We are going to take you to a bigger space."

Espio glared at Sammy, trying to decipher whether to trust her or not. She wasn't the person administering the pain or torture, she was just the host. Maybe she did want to help him because the worst was yet to come. The chameleon looked around the room. Blaze was still clutching the floor, Tails unconscious, and Sonic was shivering, maybe she was evil.

Sammy grabbed Espio by the arm and walked him slowly towards the door. "Follow me," she whispered. Espio listened cautiously and followed her.

Of course, all of his blind fear didn't help him, and he was locked into a tiny closet, probably only two square feet.

At first Espio tried to open the door, but once he realized he couldn't, he let out a scream that not only put the others and banshees to shame, but it was so loud and high pitched that bats and dogs had to leave the area, Tails regained consciousness, and all across New Mobotropolis and Angel Island the sound could be heard.

Espio didn't care about how unmanly and pitchy his scream was. He needed to get out of there.

The chameleon started pounding on the door again, hammering and kicking with all his might. Tears even started running down the chameleon's cheek, he was going to die in this small secluded place. He continued hammering at the door for a while, before deciding it was useless. Instead, he started hurling himself at the door, but nothing happened.

The ninja then pulled out his kunai and shurikens and started throwing them everywhere. He even used the kunai to try and break through the door, but nothing worked.

The chameleon opened his mouth to beg, but no words came out, only strange sounds that could someday be interpreted for words. The chameleon made sounds that you would never imagine, and even if you could imagine them, you would never be able to imagine Espio making them.

He hurled himself at the door again, still hoping some progress would be made, but after about fifteen minutes he gave up. He then sat on the ground holding his head staring down. "Heiseiwotamusto, Heiseiwotamusto." He muttered quietly to himself (stay calm, stay calm in English), Japanese seemed to be the only language he could speak right now.

Espio then got a crazy glint in his eye. He pulled out a kunai, and he was about to start cutting himself, when the door suddenly opened.

Espio sped out, only to run into a wall. He didn't care though, he was free, and the first thing he did after regaining some control of his mind, was run out the front door. "Freedom," he screamed at the top of his lungs, his hands high in the air, before toppling over onto the luscious grass and rolling around in it.

Sammy walked over to him with a smug smile on her face. "Okay, I guess since Espio will never go back in that building again, we'll have to bring everyone else out here." With that the wolf turned around and walked off, her blue and black tail bouncing behind her.

She returned a couple minutes later, clutching Blaze's arm, and almost dragging the girl along with her. Sonic and Tails trailed them.

Once the two females got there, and took a seat on the grass, Blaze glared at Espio. Espio at first didn't notice, he was too busy enjoying his freedom, but soon, he turned his head to see Blaze's golden eyes glaring at him. "What," the chameleon muttered defensively.

Blaze scoffed, "I don't see why you would insult me being afraid of heights. You're a claustrophobic ninja."

Espio looked at Blaze as if she were crazy. "I did not insult you being acrophobic, even though an acrophobic cat is rare. Everyone has there own fears." Espio replied.

"How dare you? This is why I don't talk to people, it just proves my believing. You do best on your own." Blaze lectured.

Espio sighed, "I would never insult a Princess. I am honor bound, which means I don't go back on my word, and you have my word of honor that I did not insult your fear."

"I don't give a damn about your word of honor. And you say you are honor bound, I don't believe you for a second." Blaze yelled.

Espio looked extremely offended. He seemed as if he was about to lose his temper, he even started twitching a bit. "W-Where I come from; one's word of honor is sacred." The chameleon nearly hissed.

Sammy knew this was going to get nasty, therefore she stepped in. "That was a lie to put you two into a fight. The producer of this story wanted to make it more interesting." Sammy explained.

Sonic then jumped up. "I would like to give this producer a piece of my mind," he preached.

Sammy smirked, "That will be harder than you think. The producer is my best friend, so I'm not too sure if I can help."

Sonic smiled, "Just tell us her worse fear, and we'll handle the rest."

Sammy sighed, "Fine, her worse fear is the couple Yami Marik and Ryou Bakura."

"What?" Sonic, Tails, and Blaze said in unison. Espio shivered a bit. "That is a creepy shipping, but I know what it is, and I know exactly how to use it to our advantage."

Sammy sighed once again, "All of you be careful, she has Yami Bakura and Manic as protectors. So you can either be stuck in the Shadow Realm or hell."

Sonic smiled, "I want revenge, and for this revenge, that is a chance I am willing to take." And with those words the group was off.


End file.
